When I Meet You
by NalSweetheart
Summary: 10 Different universes in which Sasuke meets Sakura. 'She grinned and the gesture was so familiar and warming and wonderful, Sasuke could only think one thing. I've seen her before.'


**10 different universes in which Sasuke met Sakura.**

**The dates are in no particular order :)**

* * *

_**1. Maid - 1287**_

The first time Sasuke saw Sakura, he was a guard in Emperor Fushimi's palace. In charge of the royal treasury, he caught sight of her when she waltzed by in her water maid dress, holding a basket of laundry to hang in the maids' courtyard. He had never glimpsed such a peculiar hair shade colour.

2._**Criminal - 1796**_

She was a young maiden on the ship with her parents. The Harunos were a small family who were travelling to Australia from England in hopes of a new life and a brighter future. Looking down at the manacles that clasped his hands, Sasuke never felt so low and unimportant in his life. Though both he and the beautiful maiden were on the same ship to the same destination, once they reached the port, they would take different ways. Because she was a maiden with a future of success and hope, and he was a convicted criminal being taken to Melbourne only to rot behind bars for the rest of his life.

_**3. Frustration - 1389**_

As a beautiful young woman, Sakura was deemed to live happily, Sasuke was sure. She moved with grace and her beauty made any man ache. Even a lowly eunuch like himself. Sasuke looked wordlessly as Sakura and the king walked in the palace gardens in complete happiness. He could not deny his yearning; no man could. But watching her, the favourite concubine of the great King Taejong of the Josean, Sasuke swallowed his frustration and only prayed that one day he would forget her.

_**4. Morbid - 1911**_

He could not do this. He had pledged to the Soviet Union to serve them with his life. So why was he here, in the cell of a woman whose family he had been sent to spy on and kill? He had to bring her back to the Soviet Union for classified reasons, and under no circumstances was he to see her again. He had expected her to hate him now, for deceiving her, for killing her family and for kidnapping her, But there was no disgust or anger in her eyes. They were full of love instead. So going against every one of his instincts, Sasuke pulled her towards him and crashed his lips onto hers.

_**5. Indians - 1684**_

Jamestown was a refreshing place indeed. Aside from minor attacks from the American Indians, Sasuke had come across no difficulty since he sailed here as an explorer. He'd found himself a home and an acre of land to make a living off. All he needed now was a wife to share his life with. After many weeks of investigating and asking his new neighbours, he had set his eyes on a particular young woman named Sakura Haruno. Her family had moved to Jamestown only last year, and their only daughter was at a decent age to marry. So with purpose, Sasuke had decided to introduce himself to her. Sure enough only a month later, he found himself infatuated with this young woman, and after their marriage, found out she had an odd relationship with the Indians with whom she would constantly meet in the woods. His wife had made friends with the _Indians. _He most certainly had a strange spouse.

_**6. Sovereign -1858**_

Many Chinese had moved to Sovereign Hill in hopes of finding luck in the gold rush. Sasuke had come from his hometown with his brother, Itachi, but found much more than golden nuggets. Despite the ill treatment from European settlers in the new town of Sovereign Hill, Chinese immigrants remained positive with their findings in the gold mines, and after an accidental meeting with a certain maiden in the streets, Sasuke considered himself one of the luckiest man on earth. Because not only had he found gold that he could make money out of and send back to his family in China, he had also found a love interest. So some days, after a long day in the mines, he would quietly make it to the top of a particular hill and greet his lover with open arms and a passionate kiss. Both of them knew they couldn't be together forever, that her parents would find her a husband some day, but they wanted to make it last while they could.

_**7. Reprisal - 1946**_

Never had Sasuke felt remorse watching the Jewish captives enter the gas chambers, only to never come back out alive. Never had he thought of the unfortunate souls who left their bodies when their heads were decapitated. Because he was a Nazi soldier, and Jews were those he was supposed to hate. So why now did he feel such pain and self loathing? He couldn't looked away as two soldiers dragged the pink-haired female by the arms as she kicked and screamed. The tears streamed down her face, and when she passed Sasuke and tripped over, the soldiers let her arms go. She sobbed uncontrollably at his feet, but both the soldiers who were had held her had no sympathy on their face. The girl finally looked up, and Sasuke realized she couldn't be more than nineteen years of age. When their eyes met, her expression of sorrow and fear almost made his heart stop. 'Help,' She begged through cracked lips as the soldiers finally pulled her to her feet and continued to drag her. She never broke eye contact as she entered the gas chambers, and when the doors finally closed, the truth finally hit Sasuke that whoever entered those chambers _never really came out_.

_**8. Hope - 1937**_

The Great Depression had taken over their lives and the entire United Kingdom was living under a black cloud. The Uchiha family hadn't a meal to eat in days, and Sasuke searched high and low for any job that could be up for offer. But there was nothing. He often heard his mother weep at night and his father comfort her. Itachi never said anything, just rubbed Sasuke's back in their shared bed during the middle of the night and tell him they'd search again tomorrow. Sasuke agreed, but each day, things only got worse. His family only managed off water and stale bread and some dates for almost three weeks, and never had Sasuke felt so hopeless. But it was that fateful day in the marketplace did he see it. A young woman with pink hair, clutching a piece of break wrapped in newspaper with a young boy in front of her. They were across the street, and Sasuke could only stare as she leaned down and murmured something in the child's ear before handing him the bread. The boy jumped in happiness, and he could hear him thanking her endlessly before running off down the street. And the girl could only stare after him with this ridiculous grin on her face. It was the first time he had seen someone smile so sincerely in almost years, and Sasuke felt a new hope blossom within him.

_**9. Battle - 1915**_

He was dying in the battlefield while soldiers fled around him and gunshots began to decease. He took ragged breaths and clutched his wounded side desperately. He couldn't die yet. He had to win this war. He had to see the end of this battle, and see his country take victory in the battle of Gallipoli. His vision began to blur and he thought to pray to God to give him a blessed afterlife, but before he could, someone appeared above him. A Turkish soldier. _Good Lord_, was his last thought before his eyes fluttered shut. When he opened them again, a young woman was staring down at him quizzically. A nurse? He blinked. Was he not dead? Cautiously, he looked around his surroundings. The only things he could understand was that he was in a medical tent, surrounded by grinning Turkish soldiers and a beautiful nurse. She turned to the soldiers and ordered something in Turkish, and they left the tent, some of them clapping him on the back in assurance. He could only stare in confusion as the nurse brought some medical materials and began to unwrap a bandage around his wound she must have put on earlier. He sat up as she wrapped fresh bandages around his abdomen, and when she was finally finished, she smiled at him. 'Don't worry, you will live,' she said in English with a thick accent. He could not think of how to reply, only staring defensively. 'We will not hurt you.' She assured, and lifted her hand out. 'I am Sakura.'

_**10. Remember - 2013**_

Déjà vu was not a way to explain this moment, Sasuke decided as a girl knocked into him in the streets of Tokyo and caused all the books he was carrying in his arms to crash to the floor. The girl's hands flew up to her mouth. 'I'm so sorry,' she apologised in shock, and bent down to pick up what had fallen. It was definitely not déjà vu. Because Sasuke was not familiar with the situation; he was familiar with the girl. Her green eyes shined and even when she wasn't smiling, her face was beautiful. Sasuke could only stand rooted to his spot as she handed the books to him. 'I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going,' she admitted. Sasuke nodded numbly. A pause fell between them before she grinned and the gesture was so familiar and warming and wonderful, Sasuke could only think one thing. _I've seen her before._

* * *

_**Hopefully that wasn't a terrible try at a one shot. I've always wanted to do something like this, but couldn't find the time. It would have come out a lot better too, but it's really late here where I am and I don't have time. Hopefully the dates weren't inaccurate :)**_


End file.
